callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
M203
M203 – broń, występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis M203 to granatnik, który jest podwieszany pod lufę karabinu szturmowego. Ten granatnik jest zdolny miotać granaty lub flary sygnałowe nawet na odległość 400 metrów.Został wynaleziony w USA i zazwyczaj montuje się go tylko do karabinów M4 i M16. Działanie granatnika polega na tym, by odsunąć zakrycie luby granatnika, włożyć do niej granat i ponownie zasunąć zakrycie. Po tym, jak żołnierz chciał odpalić granat, musiał nacisnąć za spust i mocno trzymać broń. Dziś, ze względu na trudne przeładowywanie, jest stopniowo wypierany przez niemiecki M320. W grach z serii Call of Duty granaty wystrzelone z granatników podwieszanych musi przejść minimalną odległość, by wybuchnąć po zetknięciu z przeszkodą. Chociaż w rzeczywistość bezpieczna odległość dla miotającego wynosi 30 metrów, to w grze ta odległość została zmniejszona. Inną ciekawą cechą granatnika w grze jest to, że może on zabić po bezpośrednim trafieniu we wroga, nie powodując detonacji. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampania W kampanii M203 jest licznie spotykany, ale zamontowanego widzimy go tylko na dwóch karabinach- M4A1 i M16A4. Co ciekawe, ten pierwszy, jeśli ma granatnik, zawsze będzie miał też Celownik holograficzny albo będzie miał na sobie warianty SOPMOD. M203 jest podstawowym i jedynym granatnikiem żołnierzy United States Marine Corps i Special Air Service. Gracz może posiadać maksymalnie 11 granatów do M203. Ciekawe jest to, że granatnik zamontowany na karabinie M4A1 SOPMOD zadaje większe obrażenia niż standardowa broń. Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym M203 może zostać zamontowany na każdym karabinie szturmowym z wyjątkiem AK-47 (który posiada własny granatnik GP-25) i MP-44. Możemy go używać od razu, bo jest częścią domyślnej klasy "szturmowiec". Posiada on wiele zalet, bo granaty przez niego miotane mają daleki zasięg, a do tego dochodzą duże zadawane obrażenia. Jeśli jednak zamontujemy granatnik do swojego karabinu, to stracimy możliwość użycia atutów 1. poziomu. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania W tej części M203 ponownie jest jedynym granatnikiem używanym przez amerykańskie i międzynarodowe siły specjalne. Co ciekawe, używają go także Rosjanie, gdy jest on zamontowany na karabinie FAMAS. Jego sposób działania nie zmienił porównaniu do poprzedniej części poza tym, że teraz ma on prostszy tor lotu oraz to, że możemy posiadać w zapasie o 1 granat więcej. Prawdopodobnie najważniejsze i godne odnotowania użycie wystąpiło w misji "Gułag", gdzie Soap wystrzelił z granatnika flarę, dzięki czemu oddział mógł uciec. Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym gry sytuacja granatnika nie zmieniła się. Ponownie jest on możliwy do zamontowania na każdym karabinie szturmowym w grze z wyjątkiem AK-47. Jeśli go posiadamy, to nie musimy rezygnować z atutu 1. poziomu jak w poprzedniej części, bo tutaj jest on pełnoprawnym dodatkiem do broni. Jedynym warunkiem jest to, by daną bronią zabić 10 przeciwników. Posiadamy wtedy 2 granaty. Jego statystyki się nie zmieniły, ale jest on bardziej popularny z powodu pojawienia się atutu Padlinożerca. Dzięki niemu możemy uzupełniać swoją amunicję po zmarłych graczach. M203 przydaje się także w sytuacji, gdy chcemy zabić wroga znajdującego się w budynku. Bardzo popularne, a zarazem nie mile widziane stało się branie atutu 1-osobowa armia oraz dwóch broni z granatnikiem. Wtedy dobrze używająca go osoba miała w nieskończoność granatów. Jest dostępny od razu w klasie domyślnej "Grenadier". Operacje specjalne W trybie misji specjalnych M203 pojawia się w prawie każdej misji, zarówno w rękach gracza, jak i w rękach przeciwników. Jest wysoko skuteczny w niszczeniu skupionych sił wroga sterowanych przez komputer. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania W tej odsłonie gry granatnik występuje trochę rzadziej. Mamy okazję go używać już w pierwszej misji, gdzie przydaje się do niszczenia radiowozów kubańskiej policji. Potem widać go zamontowanego na niektórych karabinach Colt Commando, a w misjach w ZSRR jest podwieszony na karabinach FAMAS używanych przez Specnaz, co nie jest do końca zgodne z prawdą historyczną. M203 jest bronią zdolną do urywania kończyn przeciwnikom. Ciekawą zmianą jest też charakterystyczny dźwięk podobny do gwizdu słyszalny, gdy granat jest w powietrzu. Multiplayer M203 powraca w trybie wieloosobowym Black Ops. Może być zamontowany na każdym karabinie szturmowym z wyjątkiem AK-47 i karabinka Galil. Jest on dość popularny, zwłaszcza na małych mapach jak Nuketown. Jego zasięg trochę zmalał, ale dobrze używający go gracz nie powinien mieć z tym problemu. Innym faktem osłabiającym M203 jest spopularyzowanie w grze atutu Przeciwodłamkowy, który to zwiększa odporność gracza na wybuchy, w tym te spowodowane granatnikiem. Zombie M203 pojawia się na ulepszonej wersji M16 znanej jako "Rozbijacz czaszek". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampania W kampanii ostatniej części podserii Modern Warfare M203 pojawia się w rękach żołnierzy amerykańskich podczas bitwy o Hamburg. Gracz także ma okazję go tam używać. Potem widać go w misji "Zwrot do nadawcy". Tam używamy takiego samego modelu broni jak w bitwie o Hamburg. W czasie bitwy o Paryż grywalny Derek "Frost" Westbrook używa tej broni. Po raz ostatni widać go w czasie zrywu w Pradze, mamy wtedy okazję używać M4A1 z M203 należącego do kpt. Price'a. Bardzo przydaje się wtedy do niszczenia rosyjskich pojazdów. Ostatni raz podczas kampanii widać go w misji "W proch się obrócisz", gdzie korzysta z niego Price. Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym wszystkie granatniki podlufowe dostały obniżone statystyki. W większości przypadków żaden z nich nie jest w stanie zabić wroga jednym granatem. Dotyczy to także M203. Jeśli chodzi o jego dostępność, to zmieniła się ona delikatnie w stosunku do Modern Warfare 2. Ponownie by go mieć nie trzeba rezygnować z atutu 1. poziomu. Tym razem, by móc go dołączyć trzeba podnieść naszą broń do 8. poziomu. M203 jest mniej popularny także z innego powodu. W Modern Warfare 3 można go dołączyć tylko do dwóch karabinów: M4A1 oraz M16A4. Reszta karabinów szturmowych (z wyjątkiem AK-47) ma zamiast niego podwieszany M320. Ponownie gracz może posiadać max. 2 granaty, które można uzupełniać atutem Padlinożerca. Operacje specjalne W trybie operacji specjalnych M203 występuje w misjach: * "Mały brat", w rękach żołnierza Delta Force, * "Nalot", jako broń startowa zamontowana na M4A1. Może być przydatna w eliminowaniu przeciwników na dachach. Tryb przetrwania M203 występuje w trybie Przetrwanie. Można go dołączyć do M4A1 i M16A4 po zakupieniu tych karabinów. Sam granatnik kosztuje 1500$. W dostępnej do niego amunicji występują 2 granaty. Po ich wystrzeleniu można je uzupełnić za 750$. Nie jest on zbyt popularny wśród graczy z powodu niskiej mobilności, małego stanu amunicji, a do tego jest bardzo nieskuteczny na wyższych falach (wzrasta odporność przeciwników) Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kampania Granatnik występuje kampanii dla jednego gracza. Jedynymi karabinami kompatybilnymi z nim są FN FAL i M16A1. Aby go odblokować, należy odblokować te karabiny. Pierwszy jest dostępny od razu, a drugi po ukończeniu misji "Karma". Tryb Zombie M203 jest zamontowany na ulepszonej wersji karabinu M16 zwanej "Rozbijacz czaszek". (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Online Ten granatnik podwieszany jest dostępny na kilku karabinach szturmowych pod nazwą EGM. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Ghosts M203 miał występować w grze w początkowej wersji jej planowania. Miał być dostępny na karabinie M4A1, jednak na pewnym etapie produkcji zrezygnowano z tej broni, co przekłada się na brak granatnika w grze. Został wyparty na rzecz FN EGLM. Posiadał on ten sam model co ten, który pojawił się w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Ciekawostki * Gdy gracz użyje cheata na nieskończoność amunicji, to granatnik będzie strzelał ogniem automatycznym. * W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 można dostać tytuł o nazwie ''"Tuba dla żółtodzioba". ''Przedstawia on na obrazku właśnie M203. * W każdej grze, gdzie wystąpił granatnik w trybie Multiplayer można zabić gracza, gdy granat trafi go bezpośrednio. Po kontakcie z takim granatem gracz od razu umiera. Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia